fannautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso, the Star Child
MADE BY: DarkDXZ Backstory On the outer brim of the galaxy lies a planet eternally covered by a nebula and ridden with magnetic storms. This planet is a home to an enigmatic race of Umbrans, or Star Children, as they call themselves. Not much is known about the Umbrans, other than that they are capable of manipulating the fabric of space-time itself and that they have mastered the secrets of eternal youth. The planet is covered by mysterious, hollow towers that Umbrans call Starwells. Every Umbran has to fall into a Starwell at a certain point in their lives. Not all of them return, but those who do are told to live forever after. Calypso, however, through an unfortunate accident fell into a Starwell way earlier than she was supposed to, and is now stuck in a childly form for the rest of her eternal life. On top of that, Umbrans power is hard for them to control, especially for the young ones. Calypso had to be taken away from the planet in order to avoid further casualties and property damage caused by her occasional tantrums. Left with omnipotent powers and eternal youth, she soon joined the Awesomenauts, looking for a purpose in eternal life. (or rather, to have fun before getting bored of it) Utility Species - '''Umbran/Star Child '''Place of Origin - Umbra Gender - '''female '''Health - 135? (155) Speed - 7.6? Auto-Attack & Skills Auto-Attack - Void Siphon '- ''Calypso's space-time fabric manipulating abilities are so powerful that they can tear apart said fabric, leaving a highly unstable hole, which can have devastating effects. Those holes do not last very long however, so Calypso is unable to use them as a personal fast-travel route between the dimensions, unlike other Umbrans can. : Calypso rips holes in the time-space, which deal damage and linger for a brief moment. : '''Damage - 10 Hole duration - 0.5s Hole size - 3 Attack speed - 100 :: Upgrades ::: I. UNNAMED (3 stages) - increases the duration of Void Siphon holes. (150 Solar) Hole duration - +0.25 II. UNNAMED (2 stages) - increases the size of Void Siphon holes. (170 Solar) Hole size - +1 III. UNNAMED (2 stages) - the holes will suck nearby enemies. (170 Solar) Knockback - -1.5 Range - 6 IV. UNNAMED (1 stage) - applies a snare effect to the Void Siphon (210 Solar) Snare - 0.1s V. 'UNNAMED (1 stage) - gain extra Solar for every Awesomenaut kill. (50 Solar) '''Extra Solar per kill '- +50 '''VI. UNNAMED (2 stages) - increase the attack speed of Void Siphon. (190 Solar) Attack speed '''- +12.5% '''First ability - Void Bolt - ''Calypso channels the life energy she drained from her enemies into pure energy. She can focus the stored energy into one powerful bolt or multiple smaller ones. Makes for a pretty light show.'' : Gain charges when attacking enemies with Void Siphon. Hold down for a more powerful shot. : Damage/stage - 20 Max stage'''s - 4 '''Base damage - 20 Extra damage per stage - 15 Cooldown - 0.25s Range - 13.2 :: Upgrades ::: I. '''UNNAMED (2 stages) - adds a slowing effect to Void bolt. (175 Solar) '''Slow per stage - 7.5% Duration per stage - 0.35s II. UNNAMED (1 stage) - increases the maximum amount of stages. (250 Solar) Max stages - +2 III. '''UNNAMED (2 stages) - decreases the amount of damage needed per stage. (165 Solar) '''Damage/stage - -5 IV. UNNAMED (3 stages) - increases the damage of Void Bolt per stage. (210 Solar) Extra damage per stage - +2 V. '''UNNAMED (2 stages) - increases the range of Void Bolt. (155 Solar) '''Range - +3 VI. UNNAMED (1 stage) - adds a stun effect to the Void Bolt. (210 Solar) Stun duration per stage '''- +0.1s :: '''Notes :: The projectiles travels in a straight line. Charge speed is at 0.5s per stage. (takes 3 seconds to fully charge a 6-stage Void Bolt) Calypso can't move when charging. Base range is the same as Ayla's upgraded Evil Eye range. Second ability - Nebula Power -'' 'in times of danger or need, Calypso can sacrifice her own life energy to further increase her devastating power. Also shows why she's called a '''Star '''Child. : Lets Calypso deal extra damage with her Void Siphon and deal self-damage. A toggled ability. '''Damage bonus - +50% Self-damage - 50% of damage dealt Cooldown - 0.5s (on) / 2.5s (off) :: Upgrades :: I. UNNAMED (3 stages) - increases the damage bonus when using Nebula Power. (175 Solar) Damage bonus - +10% Self-damage - +6.5% II. '''UNNAMED (1 stage) - gain a speed bonus when using Nebula Power. (170 Solar) '''Speedup - +2 III. UNNAMED (2 stages) - reduces damage done to you when using Nebula Power (165 Solar) Shield - +15% IV. UNNAMED (1 stage) - increases the damage bonus when using Nebula Power. (300 Solar) Damage bonus - +20% Self-damage - +13% V. '''UNNAMED (1 stage) - deal damage in an area when activating Nebula Power. (200 Solar) '''Damage - 20 Range - 7 VI. UNNAMED (2 stages) - become invisible when deactivating Nebula Power. (195 Solar) Invisibility: yes Duration - 2.5s Jump - Float '- ''while Umbrans do have legs (and arms), they hardly ever walk - most prefer to hover high in the air (or lack thereof) using their innate power to defy the laws of gravity and fly away. : Press space to toggle floating. (Same mechanics as Ayla's Rage ability.) :: '''Utility upgrades ::: I. Power Pills Light II. Med'i'-can III. E-Shopping (1 stage) - allows you to access the shop at any time. (50 Solar) Remote shop access: '''yes '''IV. Piggy Bank V. '''Space Air Max '''VI. Baby Kuri Mammoth Skins Apo Calypso - '''A Goth/emo skin. '''Little Miss Calypso - a ball/princess skin. Theme Theme 1 Theme 2 (of course they'd need to be different from the original, but the general feel is there) Category:Fannauts